


Gravity Falls Rises Again

by pingassama



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingassama/pseuds/pingassama
Summary: This is a sequel to Gravity Falls. It takes place 3 years after Gravity Falls during the winter. A 16 year old boy named Henry Lanes moves into the Mystery Shack away from his parents for unknown reasons. Immediately, he starts noticing that this town is out of the ordinary. He starts investigating the town's secrets out of curiosity, but soon gets wrapped up in something much bigger than he can imagine, all dating back to an event that happened 3 years ago that caused it all.





	1. Prologue-Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Alright I need to get some priorities straight. I don’t know if I’ll even publish this, so if you’re reading this, great. Also, shame on me for not even thinking about writing this for 3 whole years after Gravity Falls Ended. But hey, at least I’m writing it, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this and find it somewhat decent. Now for the legal stuff:
> 
> I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its works. This is just a non-profit fan work. Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls: Lost Legends, Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure!: Select Your Own Choose-Venture, and Journal 3 belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney. Please support the official release.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story does NOT have Dipper and Mabel as the protagonists. However, It does center around Gravity Falls, Oregon and will contain characters from Gravity Falls, although I won’t say who since that’s spoilers and I don't wanna spoil my story for greedy impatient people.

_Gravity Falls Rises Again: A Gravity Falls Sequel_

Author’s Note: Alright I need to get some priorities straight. I don’t know if I’ll even publish this, so if you’re reading this, great. Also, shame on me for not even thinking about writing this for 3 whole years after Gravity Falls Ended. But hey, at least I’m writing it, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this and find it somewhat decent. Now for the legal stuff:

I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its works. This is just a non-profit fan work. Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls: _Lost Legends_ , Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure!: Select Your Own Choose-Venture, and Journal 3 belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney. Please support the official release.

Overview: This story does NOT have Dipper and Mabel as the protagonists. However, It does center around Gravity Falls, Oregon and will contain characters from Gravity Falls, although I won’t say who since that’s spoilers. The story is about a high schooler comes to Gravity Falls during the winter to live in the Mystery Shack to escape from his past. During his stay, he meets a lot of new people and friends, but he can’t help noticing the weirdness of Gravity Falls, and keeps having dreams about terrible things and visions of a statue…

# Prologue:

# Chapter 1

              “Gravity Falls, Arriving,” said the voice of the bus driver. I jolted awake, since this was the city I was arriving at. I was supposed to get off on. I picked up my bags and got off the bus. I took a deep breath and looked around. There was nothing around me except for trees, but I could see a town up ahead, which I assumed was Gravity Falls and sighed. It was going to be a long walk before I got to my destination.

_Why did the bus stop so far away from the actual town?_ I thought. I immediately shrugged the thought off because it was insignificant. After all, it wasn’t hours away from me, and a little walking never hurt anybody. When I got to the town, I decided to ask for directions, after all, I had no idea where the Mystery Shack was. The GPS on my phone didn’t work here so I couldn’t find out without doing so. I stopped the nearest person walking, a tall girl with red hair and freckles wearing a hat with a pine tree on it.

              “Excuse me,” I said, “I, uh, just got here from a different city and since I have no clue how things work around here, can you show me the way to the Mystery Shack?”

              She stared at me for a second, and then asked, “Are you the guy that’s supposed to be living there now?”

              Taken aback by the fact that she knew this, I replied, “Pretty Much. How do you know about that?”

              “I’m an employee. Soos told me about it a little while back and asked me to go to the bus stop to escort you. Guess I’m a little late, but I’m glad I found you. My name’s Wendy, by the way. Wendy Corduroy.” She said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

“Nice to meet you. My name’s Henry. Henry Lanes”

“Well, uh, come on! Let’s get going before I’m late for work!”

Along the way, she gave me explicit directions on how to get to the Mystery Shack from the town so that I could come and go on my own.

“Say,” she said after giving me directions, “You’re pretty tall,”

“So are you.” I replied, “In fact, you’re the first person I’ve met in a while who’s up to my shoulders.”

“How tall are you?”

“I’d say about 6’5’’.

“Damn. I’m only 6’2’’. You’re the first person I’ve met besides my dad who’s taller than me.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

“So, uh, what’s the Mystery Shack supposed to be anyway, like, for business.”

“A tourist trap.”

“Ha, no seriously.”

“I am serious. It’s a place full of fake paranormal shit that is made to squeeze money out of gullible tourists.”

“I don’t know how to feel about living in a place like that.”

              “Aw, come on, you’re going to be fine. I’ll be there every day so you can talk to me, and Soos is a pretty cool dude too. He’s a much better boss than the previous manager and is racking in even more money. Business is great! You’ll love it here!”

“If that’s the case, then why does he need somebody to give him rent money?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, it looks like were here. Is this it?”

We arrived at what looked like a shoddily made wooden house with the words MYSTERY SHACK on the roof. Wendy opened the door.

“Hey, I’m back! I brought Henry and he’s taller than me!”

              A man emerged from a door that said EMPLOYEES ONLY. He was a small fat man with buck teeth an unusually shaped head. It looked like a giant oval, but if the oval had pudgy cheeks that made it rounder on the bottom. He wore a black suit with shoulder-pads underneath it as well as a string tie around his neck and a fez hat on his head with a weird symbol on it that seemed to jar It looked kind of like Pac-man chasing after a power pellet, but Pac-Man had a part of a triangle missing the top attached to his back.

              “Hi, my real name is Jesus, but you can call me Soos. Nice to finally meet you in person dude. Ha-ha!” He said sticking out his hand and smiling. I shook his hand.

              I replied, “Likewise. I’m Henry and I’m so glad you’re allowing me to live here for the time being. I hope we get along.”

          Soos nodded. Then he turned to Wendy and said, “Alright, here’s the deal. The shack opens up in about 5 minutes and there’s a group coming in right at nine on the dot, so I have to be ready for that. Wendy, help Henry get situated with his baggage and school stuff. Because of this, you don’t need to work the cash register today. People won’t be coming in here until the end of each tour so I can work this at the same time.  Henry, you’re going to have to go to school tomorrow, so Wendy’s gonna help you get your paperwork in order to prove you’re under a valid house and not sleeping in some alley with the rats, get you your parking spot, and all that other good stuff. Anyway, I’ve got to go so see ya dudes!”

              Soos ran out the door to greet the new oncoming tourists that had arrived. Meanwhile, I got my stuff situated in a room upstairs near Soos’s room. It had two beds on either side of the room at adjacent corners to the same wall, with a triangular window in front of it. In front of the window was a desk with some books on it and a lamp. I set my stuff down near the bed on my left. The room seemed pretty neat and had a few outlets here and there so I could charge my phone and my laptop. After getting my stuff situated, I decided to go downstairs to get my school stuff situated.

              Wendy gave me the paperwork needed to show that I live under a valid roof which consisted of a water bill, electric bill, and mortgage, which Soos forgot to do it yesterday. Fortunately, the school’s rules were very chill, and I could bring it in tomorrow when I went there. True to Soos’s word, nobody came into the gift shop for a while and Wendy was able to help me sort everything out.

              “Can you drive?” She asked me.

              “Why?” I replied, “I can, but since I’m a sophomore I wouldn't get a parking spot at the school, right?”

              “Our school says that if you can drive, you can get a parking spot and there’s always at least one more in this place, since most of the people here don’t need to drive. They live super close to the school. Soos told me that your parents bought a car online around here from the car only car dealership in town.”

              “My parents didn’t tell me about that, but I guess I better go get that car, huh?” I said. At my old school, there were only parking spots for juniors and seniors, so there wasn't any need for a car. Not only that, but my parents wouldn't buy me a car because they were afraid of me destroying it in a crash.

              “Yeah. Come on. I’ll go with you.” She replied excitedly.

              “Wait, you will? But what about your job? Wouldn’t you get fired?” I asked.

              “I’ll take any excuse to leave work,” she said scribbling a note, “and Soos can’t fire me because he can’t really hire anybody else. Nobody else wants to work in the middle of nowhere. There, now Soos knows where we’re going so let’s go.” She put the note on the counter.

              I sighed. I really didn’t want to get Wendy fired just because I couldn’t get around this town, but at the same time, she didn’t have to go with me, so I guess I’m not to blame. I thought about what she said earlier. That nobody else really wanted to work here, and from how eager she was to leave this place, she didn’t like her job either. So why did she work here? There certainly wasn't money to be made here, and she could easily get another job. Was it because of Soos, or someone else?


	2. Prologue -Chapter 2: Shitty Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its works. This is just a non-profit fan work. Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls: Lost Legends, Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure!: Select Your Own Choose-Venture, and Journal 3 belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney. Please support the official release

# Chapter 2

              “Say, you’ve worked here for a long time, right?” I asked. We were walking the car dealership place to get my new car. Apparently, it was a Ford place and that car I was supposed to get was a bad looking 2000 Ford Focus.

              “Yeah,” she said, “What’s the deal?”

              “In my room, there are two beds, not one. Did some other guys used to live there?”

              Wendy nodded, “Yeah. They didn’t live there but they spent the summer there 3 years ago. They were the previous manager’s niece and nephew. Supposedly they’re coming again this summer so if you’re gonna stay for that long you might get to meet them. Heck, even the previous manager and his brother are coming back from their little thing for this reunion.”

              “Cool,” I said, “What’s their names?”

              “Dipper and Mabel Pines,” she replied. “That particular summer was super boring until they showed up. Things got really freakin’ cool when they arrived. Mabel was the strangest and craziest girl you’d ever meet. She was into unicorns and rainbows and all that stuff. She also had an addiction to smile dip.”

              “S-SMILE DIP!??” I exclaimed, extremely frightened and disturbed, “That’s stuffs 15 times more powerful and dangerous than marijuana! She could be completely obsessed to a point where she might kill people because the unicorns told them too! I’ve seen it happen before!”

              “Oh relax, she isn’t the type to kill anybody. She’s the purest child on earth! Even if it did come to that, Dipper created some sort of Anti-Smile Dip depressant that reduces the negative effects or something.” Wendy said laughing.

              “How old are these guys?” I asked. If one of them could invent a new type of medicine, they must at least have out of college or something, but she talked about them like they were kids.

              “Oh, don’t let Dipper’s smarts fool you.” She said, reading my mind.“They’re probably 15 right now if I’m counting correctly. They’re only freshmen, but Dipper’s a genius. And Mabel’s a natural at making art stuff. Dipper was oddly mature for his age, and he was a mega nerd. Even so, the summer was super fun with him around probing the town’s mysteries together with him, Mabel, and Soos. He means a lot to me. This hat that I’m wearing used to belong to him. We switched hats as mementos of each other when he left.”

              “Town Mysteries?” I asked, “You mean like murders and stuff?”

              She shook her head, “You’ll see what I mean soon enough. It’s nothing like that at all though. I’ll take you into the forest sometimes and I’ll show you the things he discovered. You’ll be amazed with shock.”

              “You have a crush on this Dipper guy?” I asked. I could easily tell she liked him, or at least that she harbored some kind of feeling for him. It was very obvious from the tone of her voice. It was kind of dreamy.

              She gave me a sideways look, “Uh, no. It’s the other way around actually. He used to have a crush on me, but a relationship wasn’t going to work out due to a 3-year age gap. Otherwise, I would’ve totally gone out with him. He was really cool.”

              “You like him though, don’t you?” I asked, she said nothing. “Age doesn’t matter,” I continued, “You shouldn't let an excuse as silly as that stop you. It’s only a problem if one of you is an adult and one of you is a kid. That’s illegal.”

              She laughed, and then, eager to change the subject, “Oh! It looks like we’re here. I hope you like Ford cars, cause that’s all they sell, and it’s the only car dealership in town.”

              I sighed. I would’ve preferred something other than a Ford, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and I should be happy that my parents bought a car for me at all. In the back of my mind, I wondered why they chose to buy me a car now of all times when I was away. The thought left my mind as soon as I opened the door.

              The shop looked pretty normal on the inside. There weren’t many cars there, I’d say maybe about 30 or 40. The owner of the shop came out to greet us, and he looked like the only person there. He was somewhat tall fat man with khakis and a pink Hawaiian shirt with grease stains on it and a name tag that said _Hi! My Name is Bud Gleeful._

              “Howdy Folks!” He said speaking in a heavy southern accent, “What’re you guys here for? Lookin’ for New Cars?”

              “No, actually,” I said. “Supposedly a car here was ordered online and we came here to pick it up.”

              The man looked at me and seized me up. I noticed he wasn’t smiling anymore and looked a little more imposing now that he wasn’t.

              “You’re Lanes, I take it?” He responded.

              “Yes, sir,” I replied, holding out my hand, “Nice to meet you.”

              He suddenly smiled and accepted the handshake and motioned for us to follow him.

              “Come right this way,” he said, leading us to the back of the shop, “Your car’s over here, and it’s the best one I’ve got. Just be warned that there are a lot of people who want it and might try to steal it from you, so keep it safe.”

              “Don’t worry,” I replied, “I can defend myself.” I had been boxing since I was 7 and picked up a little Muay Thai as well. Heck, I could even beat up groups of people taller than me with weapons. I’ve done it before and got out of it okay. I was just exited that I would get a cool car that everybody wanted.

              He opened a door in the back that said KEEP OUT! EMPLOYEES ONLY and led us inside. The room had a garage door in the back that supposedly led to the outside. In the middle was a 2000 edition of a Ford Focus. The thing looked so old that it probably didn’t start half the time. I sighed. What did I expect? There is no way my parents would’ve let me have a nice car. They didn’t think I was anywhere near responsible enough. He was probably lying when people said they desperately wanted the car and would try to steal it just to make it sound good.

              “Alright! You already paid so there’s nothing you have to sign or anything, so here’s the keys and your free to go! Bu-bye!” He said and ran away quickly after tossing me the keys.

              We got in the car and I started the ignition which surprisingly worked on the first try and got out of the garage.

              Wendy looked pissed, “Ugh! Stupid Gleeful! Of course, he would sell you a bad car and call it his best one! Like father like son!”

              "Wait," I said, "You knew this might happen?" I asked.

              “I had a suspicion. Bud's infamous around the town for selling broken down cars for a cost that is way too good for them. He's also the only dealer in town, so people are forced to buy his cars.”

              “Huh.” Now I was happy yet a little annoyed at the same time. My parents might have been tricked by him and wanted to get me the best car they could. We drove in silence until I saw a group of motorcycles moving really fast in my side-view mirror.

              “Hey, isn’t that guy in the front holding something in his hand?” Asked Wendy. I looked and it did seem that he was holding something in his hand. It was too far out to see at first, but eventually as the group got closer, I was able to make out what he was holding. It was a gun. I realized a second later that it was pointed right at us.

              “Duck!” I yelled and forced Wendy’s head down below the window just as a bullet tore straight through both windshields a leaving a hole where her head would have been. Wendy’s face was pale with fear after realizing she almost died, but she wasn’t losing her cool, which was odd. It seemed to me that she had been in situations like this before. Meanwhile, I was cussing under my breath and trying not to cry like a little baby, barely able to keep my hands on the wheel. Wendy almost died after all.

 Whatever the case, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and slammed on the gas. Fortunately, the road was straight and had no curves on it, which made it very easy to go fast. I figured that the car would sputter and stop at any second due to being so old, but the car was fine. In fact, it seemed that the car was going faster than the motorcycles.

              Up ahead, the lane split into two directions. I couldn’t go right because there was a dead-end sign there that blocked the road, but on the left, there was traffic up ahead. I was about to turn left when the motorcycle in front fired, missing my head by an inch. I gulped and went to the right, not wanting to die. We slammed into the blockage and tore through it without losing speed. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that the motorcycle gang was still following us. I looked over right next to me and saw that Wendy had seemed to regain her composure. In fact, she was smiling. Was she _enjoying_ this? We were risking our lives for a stupid car! I was completely bewildered.

              What I saw up ahead turned my blood cold. The dead-end sign was there for a reason. The road ended on a cliff, and we couldn’t see where the bottom was. I slammed my foot on the brakes, but it was no use. We were going way to fast for me to be able to stop in time. I let go of the wheel and closed my eyes as the car toppled over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already finished this chapter too, so I just decided to post it at the same time as the same time as the first. I just wanted to say that the next chapter will be the last in the prologue. The REAL stuff will start when we hit Part 1. Juicy Plot. Anyway that's all I have to say.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow start. No major plot points are going to happen in the prologue. I'm just trying to set a layout for who's here and what's happening at this moment. Please stay patient with me because it's gonna get good soon. At least, I hope. This is my first fanfic anyway so it may not be that good. Still, be patient. I'm not as busy right now so I can post more. Updates will be whenever, and I will let you guys know in advance if I'm not able to post anytime soon. That's going to happen eventually so just be prepared.


End file.
